1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for displaying images including a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly to a conductive layer design for a color filter substrate of a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal displays have been applied widely to display elements of various products. An in-plane switching (IPS) liquid crystal display or a fringe-field switching (FFS) liquid crystal display is an in-plane control type liquid crystal display utilizing wide viewing angle technology.
A cross section view of a conventional IPS or FFS liquid crystal display panel 100 is shown as FIG. 1. A conductive layer 12 is disposed on a backside of a color filter substrate 10, to utilize electric conduction to eliminate static electricity in the liquid crystal display panel and avoid the problems produced from static electricity discharge. In addition, a color filter layer 14 and a planarizing layer 16 are disposed on a front side of the color filter substrate 10. A lower transparent electrode layer 22 is disposed on an array substrate 20 and an insulating layer 26 is formed on the lower transparent electrode layer 22. Then, an upper transparent electrode layer 24 is formed on the insulating layer 26. The array substrate 20 is disposed opposite to the color filter substrate 10 to sandwich a liquid crystal layer 18, and then the liquid crystal display panel 100 is completed.
The thickness of the conventional color filter substrate 10 must be thinned to satisfy requirements for light and thin products. The thinning process of the color filter substrate is usually performed on the backside thereof by an etching process. In the conventional IPS or FFS liquid crystal display panels, the conductive layer 12, to prevent static electricity discharge, is disposed on the backside of the color filter substrate 10. However, after the thinning process of the color filter substrate, the conductive layer 12 is etched, such that the function of preventing static electricity discharge is not achieved.
Therefore, a conductive layer design for color filter substrates of liquid crystal display panels that satisfy the requirements for thinning the color filter substrate and prevent static electricity discharge in the liquid crystal display panels is desirable.